charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimes and Witch-Demeanors
Crimes and Witch-Demeanors is the 19th episode of the sixth season and the 130th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are put on trial for recklessly abusing their powers after Phoebe and Paige are caught on tape using their powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Kirk B.R. Woller as Cleaner #1 *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Ian Abercrombie as Aramis *Ken Page as Adair *Christopher Cazenove as Thrask *James Horan as Crill *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Keith MacKechnie as PD Clayton *Esteban Powell as Phinks *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Co-Stars *Darin Cooper as Cleaner #2 *Dennis Keiffer as Killer in Alley Appearing in Clip Footage *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Bruce Campbell as Agent Jackman *Ted King as Andy Trudeau *David Pressman as Edward Miller *Nicholas Cascone as Inspector Miles *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson *Tracey Costello as Marie *D.C. Douglas as Craig *Christopher Shea as Seeker #1 *Wade Andrew Williams as Seeker #2 *Bruce Comtois as Thug #1 Magical Notes Spells ''To Turn Flowers into Fire'' Phoebe casts this spell to expose magic and thereby summon the Cleaners. :Flowers that bring desire, :Make them turn into fire! ''To Summon The Tribunal'' Gideon used this spell to summon the Tribunal. :Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! Potions *Phoebe and Leo used a potion to get Phantasms out of the killer and Inspector Sheridan. Powers *'Possession:' Used by Phantasms to possess a killer and Inspector Sheridan (memory). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Paige, Leo and Gideon. *'Reality Warping:' Although not seen, the Cleaners used this power to warp reality, so that Darryl would be seen guilty for killing someone. They later used it to go back to the normal reality. *'Empathy:' Phoebe sensed that Inspector Sheridan wasn't lying. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away a coffee cart. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by the Cleaners to stop time. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Tribunal to conjure tables and chairs for Gideon, Paige, Phoebe and Barbas. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Tribunal to resurrect Barbas. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Hologram:' Used by the Tribunal to show Darryl and Sheila and by Gideon and Barbas to show several memories. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by the Tribunal to accelerate time. *'Voice Manipulation' (memory): '''Used by Barbas to manipulate his voice. *Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Phoebe's fears ''(memory) and Gideon's fears. *'Power Tapping' (memory):''' Used by The Source's Heir to use his powers through Phoebe. *Fireballs''' (memory): '''Used by The Source's Heir to create a fireball (through Phoebe). *Transformation (memory):' Used by Piper to transform a wedding planner into a pig. *'Super Strength (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to hold Miller upside down on a rooftop. *'Hyper Speed (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to move faster. *'Regeneration' ''(memory): '''Used by Cole to self-heal his gun-shot wound. *Telekinesis (memory): Used by Cole to fling the robbers in the bar and to switch Phoebe's and Jackman's places. *Energy balls (memory):' Used by Cole to kill the robbers in the bar. *'Summoning:' Used by the Tribunal to teleport a Cleaner to them. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Cleaners. *'Knowledge Absorption' ''(memory): '''Used by the Seekers to absorp Reece Davidson's knowledge. *Molecular Deceleration (memory): Used by Cole to slow down a bullet. *Remote Teleportation: Used by the Tribunal to get Piper to hear the judgement. *Power Stripping: Used by the Tribunal to strip Phoebe of her active powers. Artifacts *'''Phantasm Wand - Used by Paige and Chris to capture Phantasms. *'The Circle of Truth' - Used by the Tribunal to show memories. Notes and Trivia * This is the thirteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * The WB used the promo title "Charmed on Trial" for this episode. * The actual episode does not match the flashback clips used in The WB's trailer for this episode. In the trailer, clips are shown from the following episodes: ::1. "Phoebe" giving Cole a lap dance in The Importance of Being Phoebe ::2. Phoebe possessed by Isis in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::3. Paige getting massaged by Jeric in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::4. Piper bar dancing in Coyote Piper ::5. Phoebe as a Goddess in Oh My Goddess! Part 2 * Holly Marie Combs is significantly and noticeably featured less in this episode, as with the remainder of Season 6, due to her real life pregnancy. * Billy Drago reprises his role as Barbas. This is also the first time Barbas is shown Flaming like many other upper-level demons. * As in "Cat House", archived material of Julian McMahon as Cole is shown. This marks the second time he was shown since his vanquish in "Centennial Charmed". * There were no clips featuring Prue as talks between producers and Shannen Doherty failed when she didn't allow for her image to be used. *Andy's death in "Déjà Vu All Over Again" is shown, though his face is never seen. Additionally, he is only referred to as Prue's first love – never by name. * When Chris accidentally drops Phinks into purgatory, Drew Fuller said "shit" during taping, but dubbed over the word "shoot" for the completed, aired episode. * Phoebe is disempowered in this episode. Part of this is because her levitation power was too expensive in terms of special effects. * This is the first appearance of Inspector Sheridan. * In this episode, Barbas accused Phoebe for Cole's fall to insanity after her constant rejection of him. Cole did the same in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". * Sheila's hair is now shoulder-length, when she previously sported a pixie cut seven episodes earlier. This supports the six-month time jump after Wyatt's first birthday. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989). Glitches * When the Cleaners freeze the scene, and Paige and Phoebe turn around, it is clear they are in front of a green screen because parts of Phoebe's arm disappear and reappear for a second. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed_424_122_511lo.jpg Charmed_426_122_532lo.jpg CrimesSTILLS.png 0512369.jpg 024555.jpg 619g.jpg 619f.jpg 619e.jpg Screen Caps 6x19-1.png 6x19-2.png 6x19-3.png 6x19-4.png 6x19-5.png 6x19-6.png 6x19-7.png 6x19-8.png 6x19-9.png 6x19-10.png 6x19-11.png 6x19-12.png 6x19-13.png 6x19-14.png 6x19-15.png 6x19-16.png 6x19-17.png 6x19-18.png 6x19-19.png 6x19-20.png 6x19-21.png 6x19-22.png 6x19-23.png 6x19-24.png 6x19-25.png 6x19-26.png 6x19-27.png 6x19-28.png 6x19-29.png 6x19-30.png 6x19-31.png 6x19-32.png 6x19-33.png 6x19-34.png 6x19-35.png 6x19-36.png 6x19-37.png 6x19-38.png 6x19-39.png 6x19-40.png 6x19-41.png 6x19-42.png 6x19-43.png 6x19-44.png 6x19-45.png 6x19-46.png 6x19-47.png 6x19-48.png 6x19-49.png 6x19-50.png 6x19-51.png 6x19-52.png International Titles *'French:' Le tribunal/Procès (The Tribunal/Trial) * Finnish: 'Rikos ja rangaistus ''(Crime and Punishment) *'''Italian: Streghe sotto processo (Witches Under Trial) *'Czech:' Tribunál (The Tribunal) *'Slovak: '''Zločiny a tresty ''(Crimes and Punishments) *'Russian:' Преступления и наказания ведьм i nakazanĳa ved′m (Crime and Punishment of Witches) *'Spanish (Spain):' Asesinatos y conductas de brujas (Murders and Behaviors of Witches) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Crímenes y Delitos de las Brujas'' (Crimes and Offences of the Witches)'' *'German:' Das Tribunal (The Tribunal) *'Hungarian: '''Felelőtlen boszorkányságok ''(Irresponsible Witchcrafts) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6